


Merlin Gets What He Wants

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonus Challenge 4: Risky Business, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin had done the work and this was the perfect time to unveil his surprise to Arthur.





	Merlin Gets What He Wants

“Go faster.” Merlin purred into Arthur’s ear. The hand he had resting on Arthur’s thigh felt the bunch of strong muscles as Arthur pressed down on the accelerator. Arthur was testing out a new race car model and Merlin had insisted on going along for the ride. He’d been practicing something in secret, a special skill he’d never tried before, and he thought this was the perfect time to reveal it to Arthur. 

Merlin had had fantasies about this very moment, testing Arthur’s control as Arthur controlled a racing monstrosity. As the speedometer rose higher and higher, Merlin placed his hand onto Arthur’s crotch, pressing down firmly while ghosting his breath against Arthur’s neck. 

“Merlin, what’re you doing?” Arthur asked. 

“Keep your eyes on the track, Arthur. Wouldn’t want to crash, now would we?” Merlin pressed his smirk into Arthur’s neck, brushing his lips over that sensitive skin. Arthur was trying to stifle his appreciative groans as Merlin ran his hand up and down his now fully hard shaft, doing as Merlin directed and keeping his eyes forward. But out of his periphery, Arthur saw Merlin’s black head of hair sink down, felt his trousers loosen and suddenly the knuckles gripping the steering wheel were bone white as a hot, wet mouth encased the tip of his cock. Arthur couldn’t stop the moans now, all he could do was keep his eyes open and trained on the road before him so they didn’t crash as Merlin, the psycho, ran his tongue up one side of his cock and then down the other. 

They were approaching 200 mph when Merlin sucked in a deep breath and swallowed around the whole length of Arthur’s cock. 

“Holy fuck!” Arthur shouted as he felt Merlin’s nose pressing into his pubic hair and a powerful constricting around his cock as Merlin’s throat muscles tightened as Merlin swallowed. Arthur counted all the way to ten as Merlin kept him encased in that tight heat, his eyes threatening to go cross-eyed at the pleasure. As it was, he had to do some quick maneuvering to keep them from crashing as he took a turn a little too sharply. 

Merlin slowly drew his head up, allowing Arthur to feel the slow slide as his cock left Merlin’s throat, the slight bump as the head brushed against the back of the throat, and then Merlin’s lips were once again pursed around the head of Arthur’s cock, tongue flicking out to wipe up Arthur’s precum. 

“I’ve been practicing on the dildo at home.” Merlin explained to a stunned Arthur as he gave careful strokes to Arthur’s cock with one hand, using the other to wipe the spit off his lips. 

“I’d say the practice paid off.” Arthur choked out, having trouble concentrating between Merlin’s husky voice, his slow hand, and the vibrating machine under him. Merlin gave a dark chuckle as his head once again descended onto Arthur’s lap, this time bobbing his head on Arthur’s cock, his obscene slurping sounds filling the enclosed space of the race car. 

Arthur’s trousers were quickly becoming drenched in spit and precum as Merlin worked his cock. Arthur desperately wanted to bury his hands into Merlin’s soft hair, grip tight and fuck his hips up, abusing Merlin’s mouth with his powerful thrusts. But Arthur had to maintain control of the high-powered machine speeding along the track and so Merlin had complete control over his own pace and the teasing pressure he sucked onto Arthur’s cock. He even added a light scrape of teeth along Arthur’s balls during one particular turn, the cheeky prick! 

Arthur was really letting go of the throttle, the car approaching 220 mph, and he was so close to coming, his eyes were threatening to water. It was all over when Merlin once again deep throated him, his cock not going quite as deep this time, and swallowed. Arthur came and for a couple seconds, his eyes closed as they raced along the straight away. 

A very smug Merlin sat beside Arthur as he slowly started to decelerate the car, his legs splayed wide, a hand caressing the bulge between his legs, his breath harsh and his lips swollen. He looked like the picture of debauchery and Arthur wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
